


Happy Anniversary

by notmoose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1353439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmoose/pseuds/notmoose





	Happy Anniversary

Dean was very nervous; it was the first time he had ever done anything like this. But come on, it was Cas, totally worth the trouble.  
It was the first anniversary ever for both of them. Exactly one year ago they had confessed their deep (and more than friendly) love for each other and they had also shared their first kiss: it simply had been the best night of Dean's life. Cas' too, he hoped.  
Everything was ready; Dean had prepared some fancy pasta, of course Sam helped a little, "how in the actual fuck am I supposed to know how to cook this damn thing?!" Sam had heard him yelling at the package so he decided to google a YouTube tutorial which actually helped a lot.  
They decided that wine was the best choice for drink, some random bottle Sam had found in Bobby's kitchen. Dessert consisted of Cas' favorite: peanut butter and jelly sandwiches! Dean thought it was stupid but Bobby and Sam assured him that Cas would just love it.  
He went upstairs to take a shower and put on some nicer clothes, sweatpants and an old t-shirt was definitely not what he wanted to wear tonight. He put on some of the nicest jeans he had, a blue dress shirt that matched Cas' eyes, with rolled up sleeves, and a pair of leather boots.  
Ok maybe not that nice of an outfit but he was comfortable in it and he knew Cas loved the way he looked dressed like that, “You look good on that; actually very, good.” Cas had pointed out one night.  
He went down stairs to get everything settled while Cas arrived. Sam had taken him to some fancy art party. Or something like that. He didn't really know, nor did he care. The only thing he cared about was that everything was perfect for when his man came home. Bobby was out at some hunters’ reunion and Sam would go meet up with him after he dropped Cas: they had the entire house for themselves. 

At exactly 9:02 pm Cas and Sam where pulling into Bobby's front yard, Cas got out of the car and noticed that the house seemed unusually dark. He turned around to ask Sam if he thought the same but Sam hadn't gotten out of the car; instead he leaned over the passenger’s seat and through the open window he said "Have fun!" and drove away.  
Cas was confused; why had Sam just taken off like that? Why would he tell him to "have fun"? Where had all the lights of the house gone? He decided to go look for Dean and Bobby.  
He opened the front door, everything was so quite. To be honest, he was starting to freak out.  
"Dean? Dean, where are you? Bobby?" he yelled as he stepped inside the house. No answer. He noticed some sort of light coming from the kitchen, thought it was so dark that he could barely make out any shape at all. As he got closer to the kitchen, he could now see a little bit more, he saw that the kitchen was missing the usual large table in the middle.  
Instead there was a small round table and two chairs in the middle of the room. He got closer and the room seemed to have lightened up a bit. Now he could definitely see what was on the table: two plates with something on them, two glasses, a bottle of what seemed like wine and two unlit candle sticks.  
He stepped into the kitchen and the air was filled with the delicious smell of pasta, "My God, I'm starving”, he thought to himself. He walked over to the table, there was some movement to the right, and he turned and saw him: the love of his life, Dean Winchester. He froze. He was so beautiful, and though it had been a year now, Cas couldn't help but have his breath taken away each time he looked at Dean.  
Dean started walking towards Cas, nervous as fuck, but glad he was finally home. He took a lighter out of his pocket and lighted up the candle sticks. He turned around to face Cas: Cas just stood there, looking at him. Dean got so anxious, "Oh God, he hates it! I shouldn't have done any of this! Oh God, I'm so stupid!" it was all Dean could think in that moment.  
A panic look shot trough Dean’s face and in that moment Cas knew what was going on in his head. He knew him that well. Cas relaxed and took a step forward, standing right in front of Dean, inches away from him. Dean immediately tensed up like he did whenever he had no idea of what to do. He couldn’t believe that he was screwing this up by not being able to do anything else besides staring back at Cas.  
Cas reached with a hand, gently placed it on Dean’s cheek and started rubbing it lightly with his thumb, “Hi” Cas said, as he stared into Dean’s eyes.  
“Hey”, was all Dean could manage to get out. He took a deep breath and realized he was being stupid. It was Cas, for God’s sake! No need to feel like a high school girl in from of him. He stepped even closer to him and put an arm around his waist pulling their bodies together.  
Cas instinctively put his free arm around Dean’s neck, leaving the other on his cheek. The few inches of height difference between them, made Cas look. They were looking into each other’s eyes.  
No words were needed, thought of course Dean wanted to say something. He wanted to let Castiel know that he had completely changed him around, that he was so grateful to have him in his life. That before him, he didn’t know he could love someone so much.  
“Cas”, he began to say, but he couldn’t get to words out. He was afraid to mess them up. Cas of course already knew all of this, and he knew that Dean was going to have a lot of trouble wording them out. So as much as he wanted to hear Dean saying them, he decided to make things easier for him.  
He stood on the tip of his toes, “I know”, he said very softly, unable to take his own eyes off of Dean’s. He pulled Dean even closer (if that was even possible) and his lips met Dean’s. It was a deep kiss. One filled with passion, love, and a bit of lust too. Cas’ hands were pulling on Dean’s messy hair, God he loved feeling Dean’s hair between his fingers, while Dean’s own dug into his back.  
Cas dropped the hand that was cupping Dean’s face to the side of his neck, and the slid it down to his chest unbuttoning the first two buttons. Dean, in return, slid one hand into Cas’ trench coat. Reluctantly, Dean broke the kiss. “Don’t you want to eat first?” he said smiling at Cas.  
“You cooked?” asked Cas, half mocking him, half actually impressed.  
“Of course I did. I’m an excellent cook.” said Dean with a cocky smile. He pulled out a chair for Cas, he walked over to his side of the table but before he sat down, he took the bottle of wine from the table and opened it before saying “Fancy a drink, sir?” while he took Cas’ glass.  
“Yes, thank you very much” said Cas amused by how serious Dean was taking this. He loved it. Dean filled up both their cups and then proceeded to sit down opposite Cas.  
“I really hope you like this. Sam helped me find the recipe online” he admitted a bit embarrassed, Cas thought he’d never looked cuter than tonight. He took the first bite of the food this wonderful man had cooked him; it was amazing. Cas knew Dean could cook, but never like this.  
“Wow” Cas said.  
“Wow as in ‘I want to eat this every day for the rest of my life’ or wow as in ‘I am positive I’m going to get food poisoned’?  
“Wow as in I want to eat this for the rest of my life. Definitely.” Cas said with a mouth full. Dean smiled, proud of himself, and made Cas smile like he had only a few times in his life. They finished their pasta and wine talking about the art party and a few other things.  
“Care for some dessert?” Dean asked rising up from his chair and walking to the far end of the kitchen. He took something off the counter, Cas had no idea what it was since it was completely covered.  
“Absolutely!” Cas answered back, what kind of dessert could Dean possibly offer him that would top this delicious plate, Cas wondered. Dean put the tray on the table and sat down.  
“Are you ready?” he asked, Cas nodded. Dean took off the tray cover revealing four or five peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Cas started laughing like crazy. There was no “dessert” he would have loved more than these sandwiches.  
As soon as he started laughing, Dean knew Cas loved it. He felt so relived he started laughing a little too. He stood up once more and walked over to Cas; he pushed the table a little to the front and sat on Cas’ lap. He took one of the sandwiches and fed Cas a bite of it. Cas had peanut butter all over his lips and Dean kissed them clean.  
A few sandwiches and a lot of kisses later, they were ready to move their party somewhere more… comfortable.


End file.
